The Demons Cage
by Iwyth
Summary: The akatsuki have all the demons except 2. Naruto and Gaara. Gaara goes to the leaf village for safety after being attacked. They are all in the hokages office when gaara spots someone falling. Who is this strange character and what do they want?
1. Falling and Falling

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko.**

* * *

Deidara lay on the floor, panting. Itachi took a step forward. 

"Stop Itachi," said the Leader in atro form, "I think he understands how serious his actions were. We needed that demon, now their defense will be twice as strong."

Deiara coughed, coughing up blood.

"What about Itachi? What about the nine tailed?" spluttered Deidara.

"The nine tailed has been with a sanin the last three years. Once more Itachi" commanded the Leader, "For his impudence."

The hooded figure in the corner watched as Deidara screamed.

"You see," said Sasori who was standing next to the hooded figure, "Failer is not an option. Do you understand?"

The hooded figure made a nodding movement

* * *

All was peaceful in the village hidden in the leaves. 

"YOU CAN'T GO SEARCH FOR SASUKE RIGHT NOW!"

Well, maybe not.

Naruto was in the Hokages office trying to persuade her to let him go search for Sasuke...again. Shizune was slowly trying to blend into the wall. she hated it when Naruto came in he always put Tsunade in a bad mood.

* * *

Three familiar faces approached the leaf village. 

"This is the safest place for you to be," said the blonde to the one in the white uniform.

"I know," he replied, "But what about the-"

"The village can cope on it's own for awhile," said the one in a black outfit, "You need to be safe right now."

* * *

Sakura poked her head round the door. 

"WHAT IS IT SAKURA!?" yelled Tsunade.

"They're here," replied Sakura.

Tsunade sat back down.

"Let them in."

"YOUR TALKING TO ME!" exlaimed Naruto , "I'M NOT GOING!"

"No, your not!" replied Tsunade.

"WHAT EVER YOU SAY I'M NOT- wait what?"

"Naruto I have a mission for you and Sakura." proclaimed Tsunade, "Your protecting someone important."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for this favour," said a girls voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned round to see Temari and Kankuro bowing and a not very happy looking Gaara.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto happily, "What are you doing here shouldn't you be Protecting the Sand village? Being KazeKage."

"That's what I-" began Gaara before Temari interupted.

"We'll leave him in your capeable hands."

Kankuro and Temari turned and walked towards the door.

"You bags outside the door Gaara." said Temari as she passed.

When they had left Sakura came in and shut the door behind her.

"The akatsuki have retrieved all the tailed Demons exept you two," began Tsunade, "Gaara was attacked recently by one of their members, luckily he escaped. They are likely to attack again so he's come to the leaf village for saftey. I want you and Sakura to look after him."

"You can come and live with me for a bit," said Naruto to Gaara, "Gaara?"

Gaara was looking out the window obviously not paying attention.

"Who's that?" asked Gaara pointing out the window at the Hokages faces.

There seemed to be someone falling off the thirds face.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura.

"It's okay," said Gaara, "I've them."

A tall pillar of sand rose up and caught the figure. Sakura gave a relied sigh.

"NARUTO!" ordered Tsunade, "Go and fetch them. Bring them to the hospital."

Naruto noded and shot out an open window.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chakra 8 Demon

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko.**

* * *

Naruto jumped on Gaaras sand pillar. Lying in the middle was a young girl. She had amazingly long black hair. She was wearing a black leather sleeveless dress and black tights. Her right arm was bandaged up. She was wearing a mask like Kakashis. Naruto carefully picked her up. She felt delicate. Naruto slowly slipped her mask off. He face was gentle but it seemed as if she'd been hurt so many time's her tears had been used up. Her face was white, not just pale but actually white. She seemed familar to him, not in a good way. 

"She's about my age..." thought Naruto.

* * *

"She seems to be recovering fast" said Sakura coming out of the small hospital room, "You can come and see her now." 

Naruto and Gaara entered the small room followed by Sakura. The girl was sitting up in the bed staring out of the window.

"Hey," said Naruto, the girl turned to face him.

Her eyes were cold and heartless.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

She gave a slow nod.

"What's your name?"

"Akkiko," said the girl her voice just as cold and heartless as her eyes.

Sakura looked taken back.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Akkiko means Demon child," stated Gaara.

Akkiko nodded, "What is your name?"

"Gaara,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto enthusiastically.

"I'm Sakura," said Sakura, she turned to Naruto and Gaara, "I'm going to fetch Tsunade, she said to when 'Akkiko' woke up."

Sakura left the room.

* * *

Tsunade was relaxing in her office alone. There was a knock at the door. She looked paniced as she quickly shoved a bottle under her desk and called whoever knocked at the door in. Sakura poked her head round the door. 

"Lady Tsunade," said Sakura stepping in the room, "She's woken up."

Tsunade nodded, put her elbow on the table and leant on her hand.

"There is something strange about her," said Sakura.

"Oh really?" Tsunades eys narrowed, "What?"

"She woke up just before I treated her, so I treated her while she was awake. She wouldn't let me take off the banage on her right arm."

"You think she could be hiding something?"

"Possibly, but...that's not the weirdest thing. I know about naruto and how he has two sets of chakra. This girl...I sensed about 8 different chakra." Sakura seemed nervuse, "Her name is Akkiko," there was a moments silence, "Do you think she could have a tailed demon inside her?"

"It is possible." Tsunade stood up. "I would like to meet this girl. Akkiko."

* * *

"Akkiko?" said Sakura, "This is Lady Tsunade, our hokage." 

Tsunade entered the small hospital room, Naruto and Gaara were still there.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," began Tsunade, "Do you have one of the tailed demons inside you?"

Naruto and Gaaras eyes widened. Akkiko didn't answer her face showing no expression. The white face and long black hair remined Tsunade of someone but she couldn't mput her finger on it.

"It's okay if you do," said Gaara.

Akkiko turned to Gaara with a questioning look.

"You won't be shunted if you do," said Sakura.

"I have one and so does naruto," continued Gaara.

"I believe..." Akkiko paused thinking, "I believe you have got the wrong idea about me, I do know a lot more than most people about the demons but I do not house one."

Naruto calmed down.

"What village are you from?" asked Tsunade.

"I guess...I'm not from a village."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you, You should be out of the hosptal soon."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Guitar case

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko.**

* * *

A sand hand placed a small bag down on Narutos bed room floor. 

"That's kinda creepy," said Naruto pointing at Gaaras sand clone.

Gaara rolled is eyes as the sand clone seemed to melt and return to his gourd.

"Do you what the floor or the b-ops- sorry,"

Gaara shrugged he was used to this mistake. He remember when he was younger Kankuro made the same mistake. Gaara half smiled and half grimaced at what he'd done.

"Gaara you alright?" asked Naruto waving a hand in front of Gaaras face.

"Yeah, was just remembering a time when I broke Kakuros leg." replied Gaara.

"Lovely," muttered Naruto.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was going through a pile of papers when a hooded figure in a cat mask jumped through the window. He was holding what looked to be a guitar case. Tsunade looked up from her papers. 

"Lady Tsunade," said the anbu bowing, "We found this on the Hokages faces, there seemed to had been a battle up there. Blood everywhere."

The anbu held out the guitar case.

"We can't get into it," he said as he placed it on the table, "There seems to be some sort of seal on it."

"Seal?" Tsunade looked closely at the case instead of a zip there was two gold intertwined snakes.

* * *

Sakura placed her hands on Akkikos unbandged arm. Her hands glowed green. 

"These injuries are way to much just for falling off the Hokages faces," commented Sakura.

"I was defending myself against some ninja," replied Akkiko, "They wore black cloaks with red and white clouds on them."

Sakura stopped healing. "Why did they attack you?"

"They want the demons right? I know more than most..."

"How are you still alive?"

"I had this-"

The door flung open.

"What is this!?" exclaimed Tsunade.

She was holding a guitar case out.

"That's mine," replied Akkiko.

"Would you mind telling me why it has a snake lock on it?"

"To keep nosy people out."

Tsunade slammed the case on the hospital bed onto Akkikos legs. There was a loud cracking sound. Sakura flinched knowing that it was the bones in Akkikos legs that had snapped. Akkiko however didn't react.

"Open it," hissed Tsunade.

Akkiko bit her thumb and ran a streak of blood along the snake design. The recoiled as if alive. Akkiko slowly open the case. Inside lay a black guitar, there was a silver snake design on it.

"What is it?" demanded Tsuande.

"A guitar," replied Akkiko.

"I know that! What is it for?"

"It is to do with my blood line. I descend from a noble ninja clan in the land of sound. Before the sound village came along. It is mainly a distraction technique. We used to protect settlements."

There was a moments silence.

"Sakura..." began Akkiko, "Please would you mind repairing my legs."

Tsunade took a step back, opened her mouth to say sorry but reconsidered and sat in a near by chair. Sakura approached Akkiko, she put the guitar and case on the floor and began to heal her legs.

"You...um lived in the land of sound right?" asked Sakura.

Akkiko nodded.

"Do you know of a boy called Sasuke Uchiha?"

"It was long ago when I was young. It has been a long time since I stepped into that land."

"Oh..."

* * *

Gaara sat on Narutos balcony edge staring towards the hospital. Gaaras mind was full of thought as it often was at night. 

"Garara?" asked a sleepy Naruto, "What are you doing with your sand?"

"Huh?"

Gaara turned slightly to see a sand model forming just inside Naruto door. Soon the sand stopped. The model was not finished only feet and part of a leg was done.

"What's that?" asked Gaara.

"It's your sand..." replied Naruto, "It came from your gourd."

"Maybe It was someone else..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm ill..."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Forgotten Children

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko. I say the characters wrote the song but I nor the characters own them. **

* * *

"Mama...?" asked a small girl. 

"Run, run away, don't trust anyone, I am going to die in this desert, we all have to die. You will one day. I know it's hard to imagen but you will."

The lady of long blonde hair became limp in her little girls arms.

"Oh mama," said the girl in a hateful voice not shedding a tear for her mother, "Your wrong..."

A see through figure appeared besides the two. It was a small boy with dark green hair.

"You can cry if you want..." said the figure, "I won't mind."

"Why would I Hebi?" asked the girl, "I see no reason to..."

* * *

"Well Gaara," said Sakura, "You seem to be alright. What happened to make you think you were ill?" 

"Well I was on Narutos balcony when Naruto woke up and asked me what I was doing with my sand. It was starting to form a figure but it was doing it of it's own accord."

"Strange..." began Sakura, "Has it done it before?"

Gaara shook his head.

"I'l have to inform Lady Tsunade, stay here."

Sakura exited the room, leaving Naruto and Gaara. Naruto went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara.

"Where'd ya think?" there was a pause, "To check out the chick next door."

Gaara sighed, "Naruto your such a pervert. If Sakura found out -"

"Well she' not." and with that Naruto went out the room.

Gaara sighed again. Listening out he could here some loud noises up stairs. "That'll be Tsunade awake..."

* * *

Sakura ducked as a chair just missed her head. 

"What time do you call this!?" yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade there is a problem with Gaara!" Sakura ducked as a bottle wizzed past her ear, "It could become dangerous!"

"What is so bad you had to wake me up!"

"His," Sakura held up a chair to protect herself from an on coming object, "His sand moved of it's own accord!"

* * *

Gaara sat and listened to the noises up stairs and smirked. Soon the sound stopped. There was silence but then an angels voice began to sound and memories of his childhood washed over him.

* * *

Naruto slowly slid open the door. There was a guitar melody being played. Soon singing started. 

_"Just a normal day  
Streets turn into graves  
Traces have been removed  
The search was disapproved  
So cold the night  
The weak ones lose the fight  
Too many of them out there  
No-one seems to care_

_Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing, and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you_

_Eyes without light  
Too tired of good-byes  
Never felt embraced  
And frightened of every face  
A life in disguise  
Hope forever died_

_Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
The're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you_

_It shouldn't really be that way  
It shouldn't really be that way_

_We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Just like you"_

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Memories of his child-hood came flooding back. He looked around the room, his eyes adjusted to the dark. Akkiko was sitting up in her bed, a guitar in her hand. Naruto took at step into the dark. Akkiko's head turned, her snake like eyes peirced through Naruto but still he proceeded.

"Was that you?" asked Naruto warily.

Akkiko nodded.

"That was...amazing," said Naruto.

Akkiko nodded her head toward him, "Thank you."

* * *

Gaara strained to hear more of the music but found it had finished. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head telling himself he had imagined it. The door flew open and Naruto came bursting in.

"Gaara!!!" he exclaimed, "Did you here that!? That music!?"

Gaara nodded slowly and gave Naruto a 'have you gone mad look' which he received often.

"That was Kiko-san!"

Gaaras eyes wided slightly.

"I guess we weren't the only ones to hear it..." said a voice form the door way.- 

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Song- (Tokio Hotel)Forgotten Children **


	5. Proposel

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko. I say the characters wrote the song but I nor the characters own them. **

* * *

Naruto yelled. Gaara looked taken back. In the door way stood a green face messy haired Lady. Sakura was standing behind her and looked as if she'd got caught under a colapsed building. (Which would probably had been less painful than what Tsunade had done.)

"What's wrong?" asked the green faced Lady.

She turned to Sakura. Sakura wiped her hand over her face and held up a towel.

"Oh." said the Lady taking the towel.

She wiped the towel across her face revealing an embarassed Tsunade.

"As I was saying I guess we weren't the only people who heard."

* * *

"I still don't get it," said a confused Naruto.

"I'll say it again then," said an anoyed Tsunade, "A long time ago when I was young there was a clan in the land of the sound probably the first ninja clan in that land. It had the power the hypnotise and entrance with power of sound. About 10 years ago however it was said the last of the clan had been killed."

"So you think Kiko-san is from his clan?" asked Naruto beginning to understand.

Tsunade nodded.

"Oooooooooooh!" said Naruto.

"Click," muttered Sakura.

"We should welcome her into the village she could be a powerful alli and great village protection," said Tsunade.

"Is that all you see her for a tool to protect your village protection?" said Gaara. Memories of his past hit him like a wave of ice. He knew how it would turn out if this Akkiko girl found out why they want her, after all he'd been in the same position.

"No," said Tsunade, "It would be cruel to see her in that light."

"Yeah. She might end up like you Gaara," joked Naruto.

Gaara turned to face him, sand began to pour out his gaurd and head for Naruto.

"She's already like Gaara," said Sakura deep in thought.

Gaaras sand dropped and Naruto and Gaara stared in shock at Sakura.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Gaara wavering for the first time in his life.

"Didn't you see it? The way she spoke...the way she acted...the way she stared at you...with those hollow eyes. She reminded me of Gaara."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I understand..." said Gaara.

"You understand what?" came a voice from the door.

In the door way stood Akkiko with her guitar strapped on her back.

"How are you standing!?" exclaimed Sakura, "Tsunade broke your legs!"

"Yeah, but you healed 'em," she replied.

"You still shouldn't be able to stand!"

Akkiko looked at her legs poked them the jumped backwards into a back flip, "Nope, they're fine, your a good healer that's all."

"Akkiko...we have a proposal for you," said Tsunade.

"I'm listening," she replied grinning evilly.

* * *

"Let me think about it," said Akkiko.

Tsunade nodded.

"You can stay with me if you want, Kiko-san" said Sakura smiling.

Akkiko looked taken back at this act of kindness but it soon turned into a gentle smile and she nodded.

Gaara looked fazed. Naruto waved his hand infront of his face, "You there?"

Gaara gave him 'a stop it or I'll break your arm' look.

Naruto quickly puled his arm back, "I guess you are."

* * *

"That's the tea house, thats where kakashi-sensai buys all his pervy books and heres the Ramen shop! The best place in the Leaf village...except maybe..." Naruto faded off in thought.

"Except maybe where?" asked Akkiko.

Sakura sighed she knew where he was going to say.

"Well..." Naruto blushed. 'Wherever I am with Hinata' thought Naruto.

"I bet he's gonna say something cheesy like wherever I am with Hinata." said Sakura.

Naruto looked fustraighted and blushed even more. Akkiko smirked. Sakura sighed.

"I wish Sasuke-kun was here."

Gaara remembered in the chounin exams when Sasuke had injured is shoulder. He held it as if he was still there.

"Are you alright?" asked Akkiko who was staring curiously at Gaara.

Gaara tried to say yes but his voice wouldn't let him so he just nodded.

"Don't talk much do ya?" she asked half laughing.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	6. Mission

**I had this idea while trying to form a different Naruto fanfic that didn't work out so well. **

**This is in the shippuuden and Deidara has failed to retrieve gaaras demon. **

**I do not own these characters apart from Akkiko. I say the characters wrote the song but I nor the characters own them. **

* * *

"You called for me Orochimau-sama," said a figure covered by shadows.

"Yes," replied Orochimaru who was sitting in a thrown like thing, "I need to return to the sound village for a few days and I would like you to come with me."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Sakura opened the door to the spare room, inside was a wooden bed with white blankets on and a wooden wardrobe.

"I'm sorry it's not much but I never thought I'd need it." said Sakura

"It's fine thank you," said Akkiko.

Akkiko walked in and layed her guitar case on the bed.

"Would you like to borrow some of my clothes?" asked Sakura leaning on the door frame.

"I'm fine," said Akkiko opening the guitar case.

She removed the black guitar with the silver snake design from the guitar case. She pulled a piece of fabric which pulled the back of the case off revealing another black leather dress with belts. Sakura could have sworn she saw a hint of red but she dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Okay then," smiled Sakura, "I'm going off to bed, call me if you need anything"

Akkiko bowed as Sakura closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sakra woke up as the early moning light hit her face. She went in the bath room and washed up before getting dressed and proceeding to the living room. The sound of sizzling bacon echoed from the kitchen and the smell wafted through Sakuras nose. She went into the small kitchen to find Akkiko laying a piece of bacon on two plates which also had egg and fried bread on. she could see the guitar case was leaning against the work top next to her.

"Good morning," said Akkiko handing Sakura one of the plates, "I hope you don't mind me cooking."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura, "No I don't mind I haven't had a home cooked diner since I lived with my mum."

Sakura sat down on the floor and put her plate on the low table. Akkiko picked up her guitar case and followed. When they had finished their meal there was a hard knock at the door. Sakura answered it. Standing there huffing and puffing was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! We need to go to grandma Tsunades now!"

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Akkiko burst into Tsunades office, Gaara was already there.

"We recieved news that Orochimaru is moving back to the sound village for a short time," said Tsunade.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura.

"Uchiha," muttered Gaara at the same time.

" You will be assigned the mission," Said Tsunade, "Gaara, could I ask you to go along and lead the team?"

Sakura and Naruto looked surprised, Gaara nodded.

"Why Gaara!?" exclaimed Naruto sounding worried.

"We are meant to be protecting him and he seems safest with you, we need to find another member for your team now i was thinking-"

"May I go," interrupted Akkiko.

"I'm sorry," said Tsunade shaking her head.

"Please," replied Akkiko, "I have a valid reason!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I want to avenge my clan!" exclaimed Akkiko.

Naruto was shocked, Sakura looked depressed it hit a bit to close to home with Sasuke and Gaara as usual showed no emotion.

Tsunade showed know emotion, "This is how Sasuke created this mess."

"But I am not joining Orochimaru! I want to kill him!" she yelled.

Tsunade nodded, "As you wish but I nor this village will be held responsible."

Akkiko nodded, "Thank you."

"You will move out tomorrow!" said Tsunade.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	7. Important Notice

**This is an important notice to all who wish to read more of The Demons Cage.**

I have currently changed my fanfiction account so I am now sharing one with my mate Shinigami(_known as DevilS on fanfiction_).

Our new account name is **TheGundamGirls** and I will post demons cage there with **BRAND NEW CHAPTERS!** to make up for the inconvience.

There will also be **BRAND NEW STORIES** for you to read :D and some joint stories!

See ya there ;) X-Akkiko-X (a.k.a Iwyth)


End file.
